The invention relates to a diagnostic tool for predicting pregnancy outcome. More specifically, this invention relates to a method and apparatus for predicting whether a pregnancy will proceed to term or will fail, i.e., result in a spontaneous abortion or an ectopic pregnancy.
A currently available test for determining the outcome of a pregnancy involves the measurement of hCG levels in the blood of a pregnant woman. The test has a reliability or accuracy of about 68%. It would be desirable to provide a pregnancy-outcome test that had a higher probability of predicting the correct result.